


Mystrade: hurt

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Vampire Mycroft, Vampires, Worried Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “It's my job, Mycroft. I had to go."“I'm not hurt, Mycroft. You know that.”“That fact still doesn't reassure me. You are not hurt now.”





	Mystrade: hurt

“ **Don’t worry, this blood isn’t mine.** Sherlock was there just in time.”

 

Greg reaches out a hand to Mycroft but the man takes a step back, eyes squinted as he looks over Greg's frame. It looks worse then it is but he knows Mycroft won't listen to him just yet so he lets the man look, taking in all the tiny details only he can see.

 

“Why were you there in the first place?” Mycroft's eyes stay on Greg's torso and a shiver runs down his spine when he sees the tiny twitch of Mycroft's right eye and the small downward movement of his mouth. Greg let's out a breathe, risking to bring his hand up again and this time Mycroft allows it.

 

“It's my job, Mycroft. I had to go.”

 

The beginning of a growl is the answer he gets and he squeezes Mycroft's biceps, feeling the coldness creep through the layers of his suit. Their eyes meet and Greg keeps his hand on Mycroft's arm, even if the man's eyes are a shade darker then before. There will always be a part of him that's terrified but he's learned to ignore it, knowing he'll never be safer than with this man.

 

“I'm not hurt, Mycroft. You know that.”

 

“That fact still doesn't reassure me. You are not hurt _now_.”

 

Greg shakes his head, a fond smile spreading over his lips. He lets his hand travel from Mycroft's biceps to his face, welcoming the cold on his fingers. His heart skips a beat when Mycroft closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, the beginning of raised eyebrow greeting him.

 

“Always so surprised, Gregory.”

 

Greg hums in answer as Mycroft's hands find their way to his hair, caressing his fingers in the greying hairs before opening his eyes again. The color is almost back to it's normal self but Greg can still feel the tension in Mycroft's body.

 

“Sherlock did everything right, Mycroft.”

 

“I have no doubts about that. He knows how important you are to me.”

 

“You're going after them, aren't you?”

 

He can't hide his disappointment when Mycroft doesn't answer, instead leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

But he's stopped from speaking by another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose before Mycroft's lips brush against his and Greg's body is already giving up, swaying towards his vampire boyfriend's body, letting out a tiny noise of content when their tongues meet. They have things to discuss and talk about but Greg lets Mycroft pull him up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist as they walk to Greg's bedroom.

 

It can all wait until tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had some Mystrade feels a few weeks back and this came out. And it's vamplock cause I like vampires. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
